eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Erollisi Day
Overview Erollisi Day is an annual Live Event held in honor and celebration of Erollisi Marr, the Norrathian Goddess of Love and the Hunt. This event occurs around the same time real world holiday, Valentine's Day, but runs for almost 2 weeks. To check the exact dates, log into the game and click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of your screen and choose Calendar from the list of options that opens. Keep in mind that the start date and end of (most) events is midnight PST, due to the location of the main office of Daybreak. This event first appeared in 2005. Some quests are NOT repeatable, but they may unlock the ability to buy some rewards from holiday merchants. Rewards from retired quests may appear on holiday merchants too, so always check there or look closely at the rewards for the holiday themed race. Most quests are set up in a series, so be aware that to do newly added quests each year, it is highly likely you need to complete older quests first. Unlike Frostfell, which has quests primarily in a special zone, quests for this event are often found all over the world. You will find many of the quests in The City of Freeport or Qeynos Province District (Qeynos Harbor). Because the event honors the goddess of love and her temple is found within, many quests are centered around New Halas. Look for collections items and roses to pick up on your travels too! Check your mail for a holiday-themed coin to spend and some hints about where you'll find all of the quests. New This Year :This section highlights new content added most recently. Please move any info into the main article below when/if newer content is live each year. Added in 2016 :The event will officially began at midnight on 2/4/2016. Erollisi Day saw the addition of 2 new quests and 9 mew achievements. :Quests: *Cuts Like a Knife - takes you to Butcherblock Mountains, but scales to your level *Vision of Love - takes you to The Stonebrunt Highlands, but scales to your level :New Achievements: *Heart of the Shattered Lands *Doomed Lovers *Thalumbra Lovers Do It Deep *Passions of Kunark *Love Found in Innothule *Love on the Shattered Seas *Love is Eternal *Burning Passions in a Frigid Land *Hearts Across Faydwer :Items and Recipes: New items to purchase using holiday currency have been added to the merchant, Douglas. Steven is selling one new recipe book (already added to the list below). See the pages for these merchants or visit them when the event is live to look at their offerings. Merchants Identical merchants, selling identical items, are found in both The City of Freeport near Seafarer's Roost and The Qeynos Province District, near Fish's Alehouse and Inn. See the pages for these doppelgangers to get their specific locations in each city zone. Items sold for holiday coins and gold are listed on the merchant pages. The first two are true merchants, while the other non-quest giving NPCs will exchange the holiday drops (candy and/or love notes) for notes that can be stacked or more holiday coins. :Merchants: * - offers the majority of items of every type * - primarily sells holiday-themed recipes, but also offers a few house items :Non-quest giving NPCs: These NPCs will exchange Erollisi Day Hard Candy and Love Notes (dropped by mobs during the event). You need a minimum of 5 candies or notes for these NPCs. * - will exchange any 5 candy hearts or love notes for a stack of 5 Barbarian love notes. The Barbarian love notes can be used for crafting items from the holiday-themed recipe books; as a single stack they take up less space in your bank, any backpacks or strong boxes, and personal harvest depots or guild hall harvest depots. * - will trade any 5 love notes and candy hearts for the 5 of event currency Erollisi coin. Important! Once you trade candy or notes for coin, you can not switch them back. Currency and Seasonal Loot There are two categories a valuable items used to either buy merchant items or craft items from the holiday recipes books. *Erollisi coin - this currency is awarded for quests during the event *Erollisi Day Hard Candy and Love Notes - monsters drop a variety of items specific to this holiday while it is live. These drops, which look like candy hearts or love notes, can be used to craft items all year or they can be exchanged for more coins to purchase items from the vendors. :Tips and Tricks to Get the Above: If you are trying to earn large quantities of Erollisi coins, you can get them from mobs (monsters) that con gray (names show in gray text/that are far below your level). This is often easiest in the starting zones around like Frostfang Sea (near New Halas) or Darklight Wood (just outside Neriak, City of Hate). If you have more standard coin currency (gold, plat) than time, you can also buy the notes and candy using the broker. See the Merchant section above for info about NPCs who can help you declutter your bags by creating stacks of items of various types or trading for holiday coins. Collection The collection can only be done once per character and it rewards the Passion Veiled Screen (a house item) *Romantic Flower Petals You'll see event-specific collection items on the ground in major cities and in zones with quest givers. Instead of the usual "shiny" (glows gold) the collectibles look have flower petals floating up from them. Some collection items are limited to different areas with quests. For example, you will find different collectibles in New Halas than you will in Freeport or Qeynos, so if you're having difficulty finishing, try a new location! The members of the collection can be found in the following zones: *Crimson Rose Petal, Cobalt Chrysanthemum Petal, and Onyx Rose Petal can be found in East Freeport, North Qeynos, and Qeynos Harbor *Emerald Chrysanthemum Petal, Golden Rose Petal, and Velious Chrysanthemum Petal can be found in Enchanted Lands and New Halas *Ivory Rose Petal, Royal Rose Petal, and Sunset Chrysanthemum Petal can be found in Antonica and The Commonlands Tradeskill Recipes No matter which tradeskill you begin or master, any crafter can make the items in the recipe books. *The Romantic Gifts recipes can be purchased only while Erollisi Day is live. The previous year's recipes are always offered and (typically) new recipes are added annually. *You will also need hard candy or love notes looted from monsters to craft these items. The candy and notes are tradeable, so check the broker if you need to stock up. See the section on Currency and Seasonal Loot above for more helpful hints on getting more and trading them in for stacks. *Unlike Frostfell, which requires special crafting stations, you can make these items all year if you stock up holiday themed materials. *Like most holiday-themed live events, the recipes are primarily items for use in player housing and appearance gear anyone can wear. *If you have completed the Gathering Obsession Timeline and have the Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony, it can be sent out to get love notes and candy for you too. Available Recipes These recipes are sold by . *Romantic Gifts to Craft *Romantic Gifts to Craft II *Romantic Gifts to Craft III *Romantic Gifts to Craft IV *Romantic Gifts to Craft VI - contains most of the adoration-themed building blocks *Romantic Gifts to Craft VII *Romantic Gifts to Craft VIII *Romantic Gifts to Craft IX - added in 2016, has the adoration-themed triangle building block Where to Craft Items When trying to complete Achievements for this event, sometimes figuring out which station has each type of the crafted item can be confusing. There is a pattern though and experienced crafters will notice it is similar to the pattern for crafted items seen around Frostfell. A quick summary of the general items by stations is as follows: *Woodworking Table - most furniture, all adoration-themed blocks, and vases with roses *Sewing Table & Mannequin - all clothing items, like Green Formal Attire and the masks like Face of Love; all pillows, curtains, tapestries, and rugs. For some odd reason, the couches and lounges that match the furniture made at the woodworking table *Chemistry Table - anything house items that resembles a bottle of perfume or love potion or things one expects in a laboratory *Stove & Keg - any food-themed decor like A Delicious Chocolate Frosted Cake *Engraved Desk - all candles; all cordons, garlands, and hanging roses; all holiday themed decor books like Treatsie of Trysts *Work Bench - all empty vases, (non-chemistry-themed) bottles, and outdoor-themed plants, all general "kick-knacks" (small decor odds and ends), the furniture and decor with "gilded" in the name, like the Gilded Palatial Bed and Gilded Palatial Incense Burner. :New player tip: these items can be crafted in any tradeskill area in a major city with player housing or in any Guild Hall that has added tradeskill tables and amenities. Adventure Quests The following quests are typical adventure quests that may involve a fight or two, but many are courier-style quests that require going to and from various NPCs to deliver items or have a conversation. Most of the text is quite funny! Though they do not necessarily involve fighting, they will grant adventure experience (XP). Repeatable Once per Year *Could It Be Magic? from in The Thundering Steppes. Added in 2015. *A Cold-Hearted Snake from in Lavastorm Added in 2015. *I Melt With You from in Great Divide Added in 2015. *Love Lines - deliver cheesey pick up lines, offered within Freeport and Qeynos *Find 'em a Find, Catch 'em a Catch! (matching making, starts in just out side of the gate to Freeport or Qeynos with Diana Heartstrings in Commonlands or David Torchsong in Antonica) *Tainted Love – Repeatable, once per year *Heal the Pain– Repeatable, once per year Non-repeatable Each character can do the following quests only once. In some cases the rewards they offer can be obtained by completing the Hearts A' Flutter Race (below) or by purchasing identical items from the event merchants. *Shot Through the Heart – NOT repeatable *What's Love Got to Do With It? – NOT repeatable *Bouquet of Trust – NOT repeatable *Harts Full of Trust– NOT repeatable *Sacrificial Trust – NOT repeatable *Unforgettable – NOT Repeatable Races (Unlimited Repeatable) The race is quite simple. Get the quest from the NPC, then go to the telepad to start the race. You must dismount to start the race! Zip around and gather hearts until the timer runs out. For more details, tips and ticks, plus a list of rewards, see the quest page linked below. *Hearts a'Flutter (originally appeared in 2007, was revamped in 2014) The races are held in two locations just outside the gates to The City of Freeport, in The Commonlands and outside the gate of Qeynos Capitol District in Antonica. Though there are two location, the rewards for both races are identical. The prizes vary if you are fast enough to get a "huge prize" vs. anything lesser. Many of the items can be purchased from the holiday merchants, so it's wise to familiarize yourself with their offerings first. On occasion, rewards from retired quests or quests that offer a choice may be offered as a race reward, so look at the choices carefully in case you missed and item or picked a different item elsewhere. Romantic Titles Most live events have at least one quest or quest series that unlocks titles. *My Romantic Reputation - this is a quest that was previously begun by getting an in-game mail from "your secret admirer". It now begins when you collect a rose from the ground in New Halas. Though you can only get the quest during the event by handing out your first rose, you can continue to hand out roses all year long if you collect enough or find more to buy from the broker. :Possible Titles: *Flowers given to 25 different people yields the title "The Flirtatious" *Flowers given to 100 different people yields the title "The Romantic" *Flowers given to 250 different people yields the title "The Passionate" *Flowers given to 500 different people yields the title "The Amorous" *Flowers given to 1000 different people yields the title "The Heartbreaker" *Flowers given to 2000 different people yields the title "The Prurient" To set any title you've earned, press C''' to open the character sheet, click the Options tab and use the drop-down arrow to change your titles. Achievements In 2014 Achievements were added, themed to match the holiday. To see a list of Achievements on the wiki that were added before the most current year see the Live Events Achievements page. Press '''J while in-game to open your Journal, click the Achievements tab, and click on the heading for Live Events. You will find the events for this holiday (and all others) in the list of Live Events Achievement tasks. Each year the Achievements for holidays may change, so always look to see what might be new. Achievements reward not only the sense of accomplishment, they often grant you fun titles like The Flirtatious, house items like Bow Mounted Red Rose Garland, and (for some events, but not all) the ability to purchase items that are "locked" until you complete them. Rewards and Merchant Items Erolisi Day now offers far too many items to provide a full list, but some popular and retunring items (as examples) include: *Pink Unicorn - a mount, purchased with holiday coins *Insurrection Armor Crate - a full set of armor, purchased with holiday coins *Erollisi Day Cloak - a holiday themed cloak *a White Teddy Othmir - a house item *Frosted Marble Statue of the Sisterhood - a statue house item *Cloak of the Sisterhood *Golden Vase of Charity * Retired Quests and Event History Events and quests in this section heralded the introduction of this holiday or describe changes that were made to the quests. The info below is reatined for game history. Old Event Announcement "The days dedicated to Erollisi, the Goddess of Love, are here, once more! There's a need for lovers and the often infatuated to visit Lavastorm, Great Divide, and the Thundering Steppes. My prayer is that you answer this call and strengthen the ties of love throughout Norrath. Additionally, there is much to do for love in Antonica, the Commonlands, and the cities of Qeynos, Freeport, and New Halas during this celebration of all things romantic. Meanwhile, love notes and message candies hold new worth with tradeskillers, and holiday merchants in Qeynos Province District or the City of Freeport, alike." From 2005 Premonitions introduced the coming event: The Priesthood of Erollisi is playing the plans for this year's celebration very close to the robes, so there is little information at this time. One possible hint is the sudden an unusual compulsion of creatures all over Norrath to write love notes and carry hard candies on their persons. *2005: , served as an easy quest for a charmed item involved tracking down a statue. The item could either be equipped or turned into a house item just like heritage quest items. The item looked like a short wand with a heart on the end and 3 arrows through the heart. When equipped, the item produces white sparkles. When placed in your house, it can be clicked on to make everyone else in the room turn and flirt with you. From 2006 and asked you to gather heart-shaped essences so she could create a love potion. Reward was one of 4 candles depending on how many of each colored essence you brought back. The quest was available from or . Oddly, Aaronolis had no clue about the festivities going on. He has continued to hang out in on the bridge to for the nice view. From 2011 Priest Aaronolis Swornlove offers the quest Total Eclipse of the Heart in New Halas. You will find Aaronolis near the shrine of Erollisi. You needed to complete his previous questline (Bouquet of Trust, Harts Full of Trust, and Sacrificial Trust) before he will offered it to you. Old Secret Admirer Note On February 09, 2007, players began receiving in-game mail from "Your Secret Admirer" with a subject line of "Be Mine?". The letter read From 2007-2014, your mailbox would receive the following note, which was later replaced by the new version of the My Romantic Reputation quest: :My dearest , : :Roses are Red, :Violets are blue :I will be too :If I can't have you : :Take this poem and this rose as a token of my undying affection on this Erollisi Day. Perhaps I will see you speaking with Dalron in either East Freeport or North Qeynos. Maybe we will meet chasing down Erollisi essences in Antonica or the Commonlands. I just hope to have the courage to hail you if I see you. :Until then, know all of my love abides with you, although we have never met. :Love, :Your Secret Admirer Attached to the email was a Single Red Rose, a house-placeable item. fr:Jour d'Erollisi * Category:Live Events